


trouble on my left, trouble on my right

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: Danganronpa NEXT Wereverse [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, WereVerse, not erotic, not sexual, wereverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19637116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: Mondo worries, sometimes. Good thing Taka's there.Wereverse AU, includes mentions of pregnancy. Don't like? Don't read!





	trouble on my left, trouble on my right

Trying to sleep has always been a struggle, but it's gotten significantly more difficult the past few months.

Mondo can't help but curse under his breath when he shifts, murmuring "please don't wake up, for God's sake, don't wake up," alongside the swears. After about thirty seconds of no movement from his unborn cubs, he judges it to be safe, and rests his head back on his pillow. Next to him, Taka's pretty soundly asleep, rolling purrs coming from deep within his chest, arms wrapped around Mondo's waist. For just a moment, Mondo can't help but resent his mate for being able to sleep so easily. But then, of course, he's not carrying a litter of four, and he's never been a restless sleeper anyway.

Mondo, on the other hand, is both carrying a litter of four _and_ has never been an easy sleeper. So one can imagine how difficult it's gotten to get sleep, especially since the cubs are the rowdy type. It seems like the smallest movement these days sets them off, so Mondo considers himself lucky that him shifting position hasn't woken them.

Well. That lasts for about ten more seconds until a sharp kick to his ribs takes his breath away, and Mondo groans loudly with pain and irritation.

He's really, really tired of being pregnant.

The sound of his groan wakes Taka, too, though at first he doesn't realize it. It isn't until the tiger gently presses his face to the crook of Mondo's neck that he finally realizes he's awake.

"Feeling alright, Mondo?" He asks, keeping his voice relatively quiet for once. Mondo shoots him a glare over his shoulder.

"No," he deadpans. "I feel like shit, an' it's your fault."

Taka sits up a little, props himself up with his elbows so he can see over his mate's shoulder. Tentatively, he reaches out to rest his hand on the curve of Mondo's stomach, and when the wolfdog turns a bit to give him access, Taka rubs his thumb in soothing circles there.

"You only have a little while longer," Taka attempts to ease his mind. "The doctor said they can induce you after Christmas if they're not here."

"Not good enough," Mondo growls, but he leans into the soft strokes of Taka's hand. "Dunno why they won't get 'em out earlier."

"Do you not remember?" Taka chirps innocently, as usual. "As long as you're all healthy, there's no need to --"

"I remember," Mondo cuts him off before he can continue. "I mean. If everything's fine, why's it matter if I kick 'em out before they wanna get out?"

Taka sighs. "There's a reason for them taking so long, I'm sure. I must say, their tardiness is unacceptable--" and here, Mondo has to stifle a laugh, "--but there's nothing that can be done right now other than wait."

"That's so fuckin' easy for you to say," Mondo huffs. Taka considers warning him for his language for half a second, but from the death glare Mondo's giving him, he decides that might not be the best course of action. "I'm tired. I'm fat. I can't get up on my own. This's awful."

"It will be worth it," Taka reminds him, leaning over to kiss his cheek in a rare form of initiated affection. Mondo growls, but his sickle-shaped tail thumps quietly against the mattress with approval. "I have no doubt about that."

For a moment, they're both quiet, with Taka's deep purr the only sound filling the room. Then, Mondo's voice breaks the silence once more.

"Are we ready?" He asks, voice strangely soft. "For them, I mean."

"You were just talking about how much you wanted them out," Taka replies quizzically.

"Yeah, I want 'em _out_ but..." Mondo pauses. "I dunno. It's kinda easier when they're, y'know, not born yet. I don't haf'ta be a dad yet." He rests his head in the crook of his arm and sighs. "You got a good dad, at least. I... well, y'know how Ryuu is. He's no father."

Taka nods. "I'd say so." The two have had several unpleasant run-ins with the Oowada "father" (rather, "sperm donor" as Daiya so lovingly calls him) over the course of the pregnancy. Thankfully, these past few weeks, they've seen neither hide nor hair of the man. Mondo doesn't need the extra stress he inevitably brings. "Are you afraid you won't be a good father?"

Mondo's silence is a loud answer.

"Mondo..." Taka leans in a little closer and presses his forehead against his mate's. "If you're worrying about it, that means it's going to be fine. If you weren't worried, that would be a problem. Bad parents don't worry if they're good parents."

"Since when did'ja get all motivational?" Mondo asks, a laugh in his voice.

"I've always been this way," Taka protests. He gives him another kiss, then turns his attention to the curve of his mate's belly. "Have they calmed down now?"

Mondo nods. His eyes are already half-closed. "Yeah. Let's hope they stay that way for a while. I'm fuckin' exhausted."

The two of them settle back down, and between Taka's rumbling purr and the comforting hand on his stomach, Mondo doesn't wake up again that night.


End file.
